Care Bears
The 'Care Bears '''are a group of stuffed animals originating from the franchise of the same name and are supporting characters in the ''Nature Dragon franchise. Background The entire collection of Care Bear Stuffed Animals were given to Hugo by his late mother, Giselle Wooten, shortly after he was born. After the events of ''the Nature Dragon, ''Hugo used his powers to bring them life and began to live a peaceful life in their owner's castle. Names These Care Bears who are part of the collection and upcoming characters in the cartoon series * Bedtime Bear * Birthday Bear * Cheer Bear * Friend Bear * Good Luck Bear * Love-a-Lot Bear * Tenderheart Bear * Wish Bear * Baby Hugs Bear * Baby Tugs Bear * Daydream Bear * Forest Friend Bear * Polite Panda Appearances The Nature Dragon The Care Bears Stuffed Animals are seen in the first movie as ordinary toys since this is before Matthew made the Brain Antenna. The stuffed animals were left in the nursery room in the Good Eats restaurant but Hugo took them to the castle with him after he becomes king of Wolfwood Forest. Toy Tale Right after Hugo and Plumette leaves the castle for the beach, Adam and the others spend the rest of the afternoon relaxing. Meanwhile, in the attic, Braveheart uses a cinderblock to break free of the attic. His attempt worked and after revealing himself to Adam and his brothers in the movie room, the Care Bear Stuffed Animals and the other toys appeared. The stuffed animals and the toys learned that Hugo was at the beach, so they made an attempt to reunite with him. Adam quickly stopped them to tell them that Hugo's arch-enemy, Professor Jack Cat will kidnap them if he has the chance. The Care Bear Stuffed Animals were shocked that Matthew had an archenemy. While Adam and the others were fixing the attic, the Care Bear Stuffed Animals were looking at a picture of Hugo at his coronation. The toys began to think that Hugo outgrew them.. Suddenly, Jackie and Stinky kidnapped the stuffed animals and left the house quietly. Once Hugo and Plumette returned from the beach, they quickly dashed to Jack Cat's lair. The Care Bear Stuffed Animals were delighted to see Hugo but Jack Cat activated the mind-control machine and the toys became mindless zombies. The machine was too powerful and Hugo knew how to destroy the machine and save his friends. He started reminiscing all of the good times with the toys. The good memories were strong enough to cause the mind-control device to short-circuit and explode. Jack Cat and his minions were captured and the stuffed animals were happily reunited with Hugo. He decided to move the stuffed animals and the other toys into the basement, so they would be closer to Matthew and the gang. Return to the Present The Care Bear Stuffed Animals stays home in the present when Braveheart tags along with Dexter and the gang to help them defeat Future Butch. Other appearances The Care Bear Stuffed mostly make minor appearance in the other spin-off films and in a few episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Character groups Category:Toys Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Objects Category:Bears Category:Pandas Category:Penguins Category:Elephants Category:Horses Category:Cats Category:Rabbits Category:Pigs Category:Monkeys Category:Males Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Black Lion characters based on real life toys Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Heroines Category:Care Bears Category:Forest animals Category:Wooten characters Category:Jungle animals Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Henchmen Category:Animated characters Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Silent characters Category:Reformed characters